Esclavo Entre Ruinas Shadonic
by AnnaishaJin
Summary: Un hermoso adolescente de quince años de un enorme espíritu libre llamado Sonic the hedgehog, vivirá una odisea traumatizante que envolverá su mundo en una nueva aventura. Esta, aunque nunca pensada así, lo llevará a nuevas experiencias que romperan sus ideologías y lo forzaran a decisiones duras. Shadow the hedhehog, un joven azabache de diecinueve años, será testigo y víctima


En un lugar bastante alejado de nuestra dimensión, en donde todo radica muy diferente a como nosotros creemos, se encuentra un mundo, un mundo mucho más colorido, extremo, y donde la alta velocidad es cosa de todos los días para su gente. Un mundo en donde nos centraremos en una alocada historia, donde las cosas en un inicio pueden parecer una cosa, pero con tan sólo voltear un poco la mirada, puede cambiar de golpe tu perspectiva. Nuestro querido cobalto aprendióeso de un modo bastante inesperado en un díaque pudo haber sido como otros, pero que el destino quiso poner más interesante.

Como se iba diciendo, en aquella dimensión antes mencionada, donde las zonas rurales y urbanas congeniaban en un punto armonioso y pacifista, se encontraba uno de nuestros principales protagonistas: un chico de quince años llamado Sonic the hedgehog, quien se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por un camino oculto en el bosque, un lugar que sólo él y dos de sus mejores amigos (Knuckles the equidna y Tails the fox) conocían, y que pasaban para poder llegar a una parte muy oculta en una montaña, siendo ese sitio su destino, y en donde recibirían a ciertos amigos de otra dimensión que venían a visitarlos después de tanto tiempo de no cruzar ni una sola mirada.

Las ansias de verse eran magistrales, echaban de menos las partidas y jugarretas que casualmente realizaban entre su enorme grupo de compañeros, y ahora que finalmente regresarían a esos viejos tiempos simplemente con llegar a su punto de reunión, no desperdiciarían ni en segundo en cruzar los verdosos bosques que los separaban y esperar pacientemente la señal que indicaría su ansioso regreso triunfal a esos intensos dominios.

Una vez puestos sus pies en la cumbre de tan alto risco, acordaron sentarse en unas piedras enormes mientras contemplaban el azulado cielo intentando encontrar algo similar a una estrella, pues esa podría ser la pista que requerían en el proceso, y lo que podría ser más de captar por el hecho de ser menos de las diez de la mañana.

Se tardaron bastante a decir verdad, a un grado en el que el inquieto cobalto fue consumido por la desesperación minutos después de que su paciencia llegara a su límite y se acabara completamente. Se puede decir que el adolescente nunca se caracterizó por tener el tiempo a su voluntad, siendo eso un factor que comenzaba a desesperar a sus dos aliados por los pequeños berrinches que ocasionalmente se le escapaban de la frustración.

—¡Oh vamos, pero si nos han tomado el pelo!—Sus brazos se mantenían cruzados, su labio inferior se hinchó y su ceño se frunció. Para tener quince años recién cumplidos, su mente no parecía madurar demasiado, al menos no en esos aspectos.

—Tranquilízate, hermano, quizás tengan dificultades por el camino y no puedan llegar tan pronto como otros días—El rubio de ojos azules cargaba su cachete en su puño, con una mueca cansada por la eterna espera y por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

—Además, no serían incapaces de hacer algo como eso, después de todo la constelación de la otra vez no es nada sencilla de hacer—El joven pelirrojo compartía la expresión de brazos cruzados del cobalto, pero no traía ni la cara ni la actitud de su amigo.

No mentía en las complicaciones que se daban a la hora de conjugar un montón de estrellas, ya que lo difícil no era juntarlas, sino enviarlas sanas y salvas a otros universos sin el riesgo de que mueran en una explosión o por exceso de velocidades luz.

—Pero si no hay pista de ellos por ninguna parte, y según la alineación ellos llegarían dentro de poco a nuestra dimensión... ¿Será que ocurrió algo malo en el camino?

—Lo dudo, la maxi-estrella nunca ha sido una decepción en el viaje. Quizás tengan sus imprevistos pero estoy seguro de que llegarán sanos y salvos.

—Ojalá, la última vez no resultó muy bien su explosión multiversal —Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar la primera vez que ellos llegaron a su planeta. El universo no se había descargado tanto como ese día, pues distintas maxi-estrellas mal ejecutadas provocaron un genocidio masivo de galaxias y constelaciones, obligando a nuestros héroes a arreglar las roturas cósmicas y dimensionales bajo los riesgos de morir esparcidos por todo el espacio tiempo.

—Si, todavía recuerdo las dulces palabras que le dijiste al pobre y estresado de Mario —El híbrido color rubí miraba burlón al cobalto tras traer a sus memorias el cómo en un ataque de furia, las maldiciones y deseos de muerte hacia el fontanero fueron expresadas en duras palabras hirientes, llenas de rabia y cansancio agobiante.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía como mil veces, maldita sea!, ¿¡por qué siempre me lo recuerdas!?

—Es que no hay nada más gracioso que ver tus reacciones—Amaba ver la leve impresión rojiza que crecía en el rostro del cobalto. Era como ver a una tinker-bell enfurecida.

—Sí, sí, que divertido —El sarcasmo se le notó en el tono de voz, en sus brazos cruzados y las facciones de su cara, aumentando las leves burlas del equidna a su comportamiento.

Mientras la charla de ellos continuaba entre risas y algunos gritos, varios ruidos extraños en el cielo llamaron la atención de sus sensibles oídos durante un corto lapso de tiempo, haciendo que la inercia de sus cabezas les indicara a sus ojos el contemplar la ubicación de dónde habían provenido dichos estruendos, alegrando su mañana con la buena noticia puesta en espectáculo:

Se vieron varios destellos azules pasar en medio de las nubes, dejando atrás suyo brillos estelares de múltiples colores llamativos que dejaron algo hipnotizados a nuestros tres muchachos; se creaban orbes arco iris dando forma a un espiral, en donde la punta de éste tomaba un rumbo confuso pero bellísimo, mostrando durante unos segundos un camino luminoso que comenzó a caer justo en la cima de la montaña, al lado de nuestro trío fantástico, fabricando figuras a través de pequeñas constelaciones que poco a poco transformaba la zona vacía en un espacio rellenado por las extremidades de algunas personas, dibujando sus rostros y las partes del cuerpo pertenecientes a dichas obras multiversales.

Finalmente, las diminutas estrellas encargadas de los bocetos tridimensionales se marcharon en partículas de escarcha blanca, permitiendo que la materialización llegara a los cada rincón de las seis formas celestiales y dieran lugar a que sus sistemas mortales funcionaran correctamente, a la vez en que la solidificación de sus pieles ya les daba autorización para tocar y sentir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, siendo lo primero en recibirse un cálido abrazo de bienvenida de parte del equipo Sonic hacia ellos. No tardaron en corresponderles mientras una sonrisa alegre y satisfecha tomaba terreno en el rostro de todos ellos.

—Han tardado un poco en llegar, ¿No?—Dijo el cobalto mientras miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa simpática. Sus brazos todavía rodeaban los torsos del dúo italiano, al igual que los de ellos a su espalda.

—Jejeje, lo sentimos, es que es algo difícil viajar de dimensión a dimensión sin ayuda de las maxi-estrellas, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí—El mayor de los hombres presentes acarició la melena azulada de su amigo durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de ser separados lentamente de su gesto cariñoso.

—Nos alegra verlos a todos, ha pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí—Dijo la hermosa princesa Peach, haciendo una reverencia que de inmediato fue repetida por los tres muchachos.

—También es un placer verlos a todos de nuevo su majestad, ya los echábamos de menos a todos ustedes—Dijo el equidna mientras tomaba la mano de la doncella y la besaba con suma caballerosidad.

—Y hablando de eso ¿dónde se quedaran en su estadía?—Pregunto el pequeño rubio mientras se separaba del pequeño abrazo que le había dado a su amigo Yoshi.

—No te preocupes querido, ya tenemos eso pensado—Respondió la princesa Daisy revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño rubio para luego ver a su amiga cósmica con una sonrisa—, Haz lo tuyo amiga.

—Será todo un honor—Respondió la princesa Rosalina para luego sacar de la manga de su vestido su brillante varita y apuntar con ella una parte de la montaña.

La rubia cósmica empezó a flotar levemente en el aire, hizo algunos círculos con su varita, y una vez teniéndola ya bastante cargada, apuntó con fuerza ese lado amplio de la montaña para que en esta fueran apareciendo pequeños brillos en forma de estrella, y así la madre cósmica lanzó un gran rayo hacía ese lugar y en este se empezaron a crear constelaciones pequeñas que poco a poco iban formando una gran estructura en ese amplio sitio, hasta que después de unos minutos las formas de constelaciones terminaron su labor y un pequeño destello brillo en la punta de la estructura, siendo este un bello castillo bastante grande de color blanco con cada centímetro hecho a la perfección y con brillos que lo hacían ver aún mas perfecto; luego la madre cósmica bajo y sus amigos aplaudieron su trabajo para así ésta hacer una reverencia en señal de gratitud

—Ahí es donde nos quedaremos por ahora, ya lo planeabamos desde hace tiempo —Dijo la madre cósmica con una sonrisa.

—Pues vaya lujos en los que vivirán, les deseo toda comodidad en su nuevo hogar —Dijo el cobalto para luego guiñarles un ojo a todos.

—¿Su? Querrás decir NUESTRO hogar amigo —Dijo el fontanero rojo con una sonrisa.

—E-Espera...¿De qué hablas?...—Preguntó curioso e intrigado el pequeño rubio.

—Bueno, veran: no nos gusta la idea de estar en su dimensión sin poder estar con ustedes, y creemos que quedarnos en sus casas sería muy inapropiado e incomodo, así que de ahora en adelante...¡Tachan! Ustedes vivirán con nosotros —Respondió la princesas Peach con una tierna sonrisa mientras daba algunos brincos de alegría.

—¿¡¡EN SERIO!!? —Preguntaron los tres muchachos al unísono totalmente intrigados.

—Claro que sí, extrañamos su compañía y pensamos que sería divertido vivir con ustedes, así que ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó el pequeño Yoshi totalmente intrigado al igual que los demás, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando escucharon la respuesta de sus amigos.

—¡¡¡OBVIO QUE SÍ!!! —Gritaron de emoción los tres muchachos al unísono haciendo que los demás chicos también se alegraran.

—Entonces esta decidido, de ahora en adelante viviremos juntos —Dijo feliz la princesa desértica dando saltos de alegría.

—Y no se preocupen por sus cosas, en el castillo ya las coloqué, así que básicamente ya viven con nosotros —Dijo la madre cósmica con una dulce sonrisa.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos a ver nuestro nuevo hogar —Dijo emocionado el pequeño rubio, siendo apoyado por el resto de sus amigos.

Nuestros tres principales protagonistas ayudaron a sus amigos a cargar sus maletas hacía el brillante y bello palacio con toda la alegría y emoción del mundo mientras hablaban entre todos sobre esos mismos sentimientos. Ya anhelaban estar todos juntos en un mismo techo para así ser felices con los demás y hacer travesuras juntos, sin dudas se la pasarían genial, pero no sabían lo que se les vendría tiempo después...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

En un lugar bastante remoto y lejos de la anterior ubicación, en una base bastante secreta, siendo algo ocultada en la tierra, dentro de esa base se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad analizando cierto formato en una de sus computadoras mientras anotaba otros datos en algunas tabletas digitales. Tenía todo un plano detallado con lo que podría hacer para vengarse con nuestro querido cobalto, ya que éste último hace poco había humillado a éste señor en una batalla muy denigrante para el científico. Éste hombre junto al cobalto eran enemigos reñidos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y el científico solo quería vengarse de ese adolescente por la humillación en batalla se aquella vez, pero cada uno de esos planes le parecían una basura, ya que no alcanzaban el nivel de humillación que el científico buscaba, por lo tanto simplemente desecho esos planes y volvió a empezar desde cero

—¡¡Aaagh vamos, concentrate Eggman, tienes que saber donde es el punto débil de ese niñato!! —Dijo el científico en frustración mientras se masajeaba la cien intentando refrescar sus ideas—, Debo atacar su orgullo de alguna forma ¿Pero cómo?...mmh.

El científico intento refrescar un su mente para que esta pudiese pensar mejor en una idea de como opacar, humillar y hasta derrotar a su adolescente rival de una manera masiva y hasta descabellada, pero nada se le ocurría, por mas que pensara en algo simplemente la imaginación le fallaba bastante fuerte, por lo tanto solo se dejo caer de nuevo en frustración y pensó en la derrota y en mejor gastar su tiempo en otra cosa, pero antes de que se levantará de su silla dispuesto a rendirse sobre su mente, llego uno de sus mejores aliados a darle un viento fresco de creatividad

—¿Me ha llamado antes, doctor? —Dijo aquel aliado con su profunda y masculina voz sacando al científico de sus pensamientos. Fue ahí donde el mayor empezo a crear y a unir varias ideas con sólo ver a su compañero, y una vez ya teniendo una idea de eso, una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en sus labios.

— Sí, sí te llame Shadow...Verás, necesito que me hagas un favor, y créeme que cuando te lo cuente, estarás mas que feliz por ello que por cualquier cosa en el mundo...—Dijo el doctor aún con su sonrisa siniestra.

—Adelante, soy todo oídos...—Dijo el azabache mientras veía indiferente a su compañero.

—Jejeje muy bien, así me gusta...—El doctor al escuchar eso empezó a emocionarse más por su propio plan, pero supo guardar su postura y simplemente miró al "erizo" sonriendo—, Muy bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagas por mí.


End file.
